oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Warforged
The Warforged are a player race in the world of Oustomia. The Warforged are actually a relatively old race, once created by the Dwarves of Teln Mountain to serve them in an ancient war against a psychic race known as the 'Thii'. Although many Warforged were shut down, some were still awake - and with the recent war, some have felt the call of battle once again to reawaken. "Built for a war that has ended, searching for purpose." Racial Abilities * Ability Score Racial Traits: Warforged are fast learners and extremely durable, but were created with little sense of personal identity. They receive +2 Con, +2 Int, -2 Wis and -2 Cha. * Type: Warforged are monstrous humanoids with the half-construct subtype. They do not breathe or sleep, do not need to eat, and receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease, mind-affecting effects and poison. * Size: Warforged are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Warforged have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Warforged begin play speaking Common, and do not gain any bonus languages from possessing a high Intelligence score. * Focused Training: Warforged gain one skill of their choice as a class skill. * Light Fortification: Whenever a sneak attack or critical hit is scored against a warforged, there is a 25% chance that the extra damage is negated and damage is rolled normally. * Tireless: Warforged are immune to the fatigued and exhausted conditions, and receive Endurance as a bonus feat. * Plating: At 1st level a warforged receives a suit of masterwork light or medium armor for free, which cannot be sundered or removed. Due to its integration with the warforged's body, the plating's maximum Dex bonus is increased by 1 and its armor check penalties are reduced by 1. Plating is considered weightless for determining the warforged's encumbrance. Regardless of the type of armor it is based on, plating is constructed of the same materials as the rest of the warforged's body and thus may not be constructed of special materials (unless you select the Advanced Construction feat at 1st level). Plating may be enchanted as magic armor, though the warforged must be present at all times during the process. Warforged are proficient in this armor. * Natural Weapons: Warforged have a slam attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. * Artificial Metabolism: Warforged are immune to necromancy effects and regain only half the normal hit points from magical healing, unless they affect constructs (such as the make whole spell) or originate from the warforged itself. The warforged still gains full benefit from fast healing. The warforged can also be healed with 1 minute/HD based on a craft (technological device) check DC 10 + warforge con modifier. * Composite Body: Warforged bodies are composed of stone, metal and wood, and thus are vulnerable to effects which target creatures composed of these substances, like heat metal, repel wood, and the rust monster's rusting touch. Spells which target objects only (such as stone shape) have no effect on a warforged. * Darkvision: Warforged can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Automatic Languages: Egronian Human, Dwarven, Egronian Elven. Bonus Languages: None. Alternate Racial Traits * Advanced Construction: '''You may only select this '''feat at 1st level. You are constructed from unusual materials, granting one of the following benefits: ** Adamantine: You gain DR 1/adamantine, and may choose heavy armor as plating (rather than just light or medium armor). Your natural attacks count as adamantine for overcoming damage reduction. ** Cold Iron: Your plating's arcane spell failure chance is reduced by -15%. Your natural attacks count as cold iron for overcoming damage reduction. ** Darkwood: You gain full benefit from magical healing, and are no longer considered vulnerable to attacks which target metallic or stone creatures. ** Mithral: Your plating counts as one category lighter for determining your speed penalties and whether you can use abilities restricted by armor, such as fast movement (if your plating was light, you count as unarmored for this purpose). Your natural attacks count as silver for overcoming damage reduction. * Body Double: Rather than combat, the warforged was created to resemble a specific creature of the same size category. He gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to impersonate that creature. If the warforged has Plating he appears to be wearing normal armor, though it cannot be removed. Some warforged of this type are capable of sleeping, though they do not require it. This ability replaces Light Fortification. * Integrated Weapon: One of the warforged's hands is replaced by a weapon, which cannot be disarmed or sundered. He is automatically proficient with this weapon; if he was already proficient then he gains Weapon Focus as a bonus feat for weapons of this type, but only gains its benefits while wielding that specific weapon. If the integrated weapon is a two-handed weapon, he must still use his second hand to help wield it. If it is a throwing weapon then he may detach and reattach the limb freely, and it can be sundered while separate. If it is a double weapon then both of the warforged's hands are replaced. Unlike his plating, the warforged must purchase this weapon normally at 1st level. This ability replaces Natural Weapons. * Jaws of Death: The warforged has a bite attack that deals 1d6 damage and has a critical threat range of 20/x3. This ability replaces Light Fortification and Natural Weapons. * Prototype: The warforged does not take a racial penalty to Charisma, but takes a -1 penalty to AC. This ability replaces Focused Training. * Second Slam: The warforged gains two slam attacks rather than one. This ability replaces Light Fortification and Natural Weapons. * Scout Model: The warforged's size is reduced to Small, and he gains +2 Dex and -2 Str. In addition he gains a +2 bonus to one of Acrobatics, Climb, Fly, Perception or Swim. This ability replaces Focused Training. * Trained Fist: The warforged gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. If he already possesses that feat his unarmed strike deals damage as if he were one size category larger, as with the Improved Natural Attack feat. This ability replaces Natural Weapons. Favored Class Bonuses ; Alchemist : Add +1/2 to bomb damage. ; Barbarian : Add +1/2 to damage against Constructs and objects. ; Fighter : Add +1 to the fighter's CMD when resisting a bull rush or dirty trick. ; Gunslinger (Gun Tank archetype) : The gunslinger gains +1/3 points of grit. ; Magus : Add a +1/3 bonus on concentration checks, and on critical hit confirmation rolls with the magus's Spellstrike class feature (maximum bonus of +4 for the latter). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. ; Paladin : The paladin gains +1/3 DR/adamantine. Personality Warforged can have unique personality traits though, being constructs, they are restricted in some ways. They experience anger, pain, fear and hatred like their human creators; not all warforged are incredibly reserved and pensive, hiding an array of emotions behind their metallic face. Their faces were not designed to display facial expressions and so it can seem like they are distant to the conversation. Despite their lack of physical facial expressions they're not completely without them as their eyes tend to brighten when experiencing strong or specific emotions. Some warforged are incredibly naive and lack introspection, however, many others are the opposite and question their existence, wonder if they have souls and ask what becomes of them in the after life. The more intelligent warforged create complex philosophies about what they perceive and learn. Though warforged can show loyalty to religions and organisations, typically they become loyal to a small group of comrades. Warforged often have little life experience as they spent most of their time assigned to one specific duty, usually soldiering. If there is one interest all warforged share it is the love of working and many create endless lists of goals and chores. They take pride in their work and work incredibly hard which makes them dislike idleness and failure. Warforged can excel at most tasks having a single-minded efficiency, especially in combat related roles. War and military conditioning create the foundation of warforged personalities, they understand duty, the chain of command and conflict. Due to their bodies more closely resembling males than females, most warforged prefer to be called "he" than "it". Some warforged adopt female names though most of their names are straightforward and are related to their job, abilities or rank. Many warforged simply accept the nicknames given to them by their comrades while others seek to earn more meaningful names that best describe them. Description The warforged are made of stone, metal and wood fibres. The core of a warforged is a skeletal frame made of metal and stone with wood fibres acting as a muscular system. Covering the warforged is an outer shell of metal and stone plates. An internal network of tubes run through the warforged's body, these tubes are filled with a blood like fluid that is designed to lubricate and nourish their systems. Their hands have only two thick fingers and a thumb whilst their feet only have two broad toes. The warforged's face loosely resembles their human creators though they have a toothless jaw, heavy brow line and are lacking noses and hair. Each warforged has a ghulra engraved upon their foreheads. Each of these runes are unique to the warforged giving them a sense of individuality. The warforged have a sexless form and are considered to be mono-gender. The warforged are able to be repaired and modified by artificers or even themselves giving them an endless possibility to their appearances. Creation Warforged were initially created by intrepid Halfling and Dwarven Tinkers, wishing to create the perfect army. Since then, they have advanced, and with their sudden new sentience, Warforged have also discovered they are the only ones with knowledge of how to create themselves. Not all Warforged are the same, but when other races attempt to create them, they make generally mindless machines. Individual creation requirements Feats: Craft Construct; Spells: geas/quest and make whole; Special: creator must be at least caster level 12th; Skill(s): Craft (clockwork) DC 20 and Craft (woodwork) DC 20; 7,000 gp Warforged in Oustomia The warforged have taken up many roles in Oustomia and though many in Teln and Egronia have become servants to masters again, others have become labourers in various roles whilst others have used their military experience to become guards, escorts and mercenaries. Not needing to eat or sleep the warforged only desire shelter and a purpose so working is still important to them and it is common for warforged to work twenty hour shifts in labouring roles. In Teln and Egronia the warforged are in some cases exploited for their ability to perform multiple tasks and are used to dominate the production of goods. This has caused tension between nations and houses and has also led to many workers despising the warforged. The warforged live as outsiders in all nations and live lives that are completely different to the rest of the populace. There are warforged who have taken an interest in their neighbours culture and ways of life and have chosen to wear clothes and imitate their country men's accents and manners. Category:Lore Category:Race Category:Homebrew